


Hey Alexa!

by SkiesAreBlue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lance HUnter - Freeform, amazon alexa - Freeform, mamma may - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesAreBlue/pseuds/SkiesAreBlue
Summary: "I think she wants attention." Daisy pointed out. "We haven't talked to her much lately.""Do it then. Give her attention."Daisy thought for a moment, folding laundry still, before looking at the black cylinder. "Hey Alexa! What's the weather?"Alexa was brought to life. "Currently it is 26°F out, today with a high of 45° and a low of 20° later tonight.""Alexa! Thank you.""You're welcome, Melinda." The robotic voice chirped.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Hey Alexa!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgeoflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeoflights/gifts).



> This is based on a conversation between my mom and I with Amazon Alexa that I felt would be good with May and Daisy. This is my first time posting so thank you.

May and Daisy sat in the common room of the base, Daisy with a basket of laundry in front of her. The base's new Alexa, thanks to Hunter, sat under the television. May was supervising because if not, Daisy would take 1-9 business days to do her laundry. The Alexa turned on and then off, interrupting their conversation about how loud crickets actually were. 

"I think she wants attention." Daisy pointed out. "We haven't talked to her much lately."

"Do it then. Give her attention."

Daisy thought for a moment, folding laundry still, before looking at the black cylinder. "Hey Alexa! What's the weather?" 

Alexa was brought to life. "Currently it is 26°F out, today with a high of 45° and a low of 20° later tonight." 

"Alexa! Thank you."

"You're welcome, Melinda." The robotic voice chirped.

May and Daisy both sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound being Carrie Underwood Cowboy Cassanova being played from Hunters' room. Daisy was the first to speak.

"That's not my name! My name isn't Melinda! How would you like it if I called you by your mom's name huh!? I'm not a Melinda!"

May just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hey Alexa!" she heard the familiar ding, "what's your mother's name?" 

The cylinder dinged again. "I do not have a mom, I was created by multiple Amazon engineers." 

The two were again sitting in silence, other than Hunter's music that would probably give away the location of a secret base, until Daisy once again decided to talk. As she was bored with folding her clothes.

"Hey Alexa! What's my name?"

"Your name is Melinda May, you are the owner of this account." 

"Hey Alexa! What's my name?" May joined in. 

"I think your name is Melinda. This account belongs to Melinda May."

Daisy busted out laughing, not even silenced by May's glare. "This just shows how much we use her. I barely even talk to her and she thinks I am you. She only THINKS you are yourself."

"Hey Alexa!" Ba ding! "My name is Melinda May, THAT is Daisy Johnson." 

"I am sorry, I can only be set up to one account at the time. Currently, I am set up to Melinda May's account."

The two sat in silence before going back to their conversation about crickets. Daisy sighed as she finished folding a pair of socks.

"I hate fall time, it makes me have to wear socks and socks are stupid!"

May silently rolled her eyes. "And why don't you wear socks all the time? As an agent, you should always wear socks to protect your feet."

"Yeah yeah, sock lover."

"Hey! I like my feet to be covered and warm, and I'm not the one with multiple burn marks on their feet from spilling hot butter on their feet without wearing socks or shoes." May quipped.

Daisy sighed and continued folding socks. Hunter's music had turned off though, and his door was broken, both thought the angry blonde that stormed by earlier had something to do with it. Bobbi was probably trying to sleep or train and Hunter was blaring his music too loud and ignored her warnings. Daisy focused back on her laundry. She grabbed a few dryer sheets and balled them together. 

"Hey May!" She smiled with a plan. "I got you a present!"

"Oh really?" The older woman asked. "What exactly is this 'present' you got me?" 

Daisy threw the ball of dryer sheets at her. "I got you a snowball!" She smiled bigger.

"A snowball huh?"

"Yeah! It's a snowball!"

"You're a snowball Daisy."

"What does that mean?" 

May just rolled her eyes and tossed the ball back at her. "Just finish your laundry." 

"Do I have to do it tonight? Can't I take one to nine business days to do it? I seriously don't know why I have to do it tonight."

"You know, if the base starts weekly laundry sign-ups you'll have to sign up and if your laundry isn't done by then it'll be thrown on the floor and ignored."

"Yeah but the washing is done, I just don't want to fold and put it away!"

"I said I would help you."

"I said I didn't need help, you have more important things to do than sitting here watching me do laundry."

"Just because I can be doing something else doesn't mean I will."

"Yeah, yeah. Anywho, who exactly let crickets into the base and why the bloody hell are they so loud!?" 

"I think it was Fitz on accident, and watch your language, I don't want to have to ground you with the bracelet again just because you had a few choice words."

"Yes, mom." She said mockingly but thinking of May as a mom.

"You should call me that more often. It's true is it not?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Just never had a mom until recently and she tried to kill me."

"She wasn't your mom, she didn't raise you, I did. Just remember that."

"Thanks. I should go put away my laundry now. Thanks for sitting with me, mom." She smiled trying not to cry.

"Anytime Daisy. Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AgentofMarvel084 for encouraging me to get back into writing and posting again. And thank you for everyone who reads this. Also my friends deserve to be thanked for listening to my many ideas and frustrations and still being my friends afterwards.


End file.
